


Unexpected

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Papa Victor, Unplanned Pregnancy, mumma Yuri, yuris having a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: When Yuri recieves news he never thought was possible he can't help but meltdown





	1. Chapter 1

****  
Victor was grumpy, Yuri was grumpy and Makkachin was just confused.

*  
Victor drove on the way home. He kept one hand on the wheel while the other kept a firm grasp on Yuri's. Even though they'd been apart a couple of days Yuri forced himself to stay awake, just for a few more minutes with Victor.

When he'd skated in Russia without Victor he'd fallen apart so badly. Even hugging the other skaters had failed to fill the whole he felt, they just weren't Victor.

Yuri knew it was dangerous to rely on one person so much. He'd fretted and fretted until all he could think about was getting Victor to step down as his coach. What good would it be if Victor only stayed until season end. He'd found his love of skating again but if he went back to his old ways again than what would he do next season. 

He'd tried to think it through on the plane. He didn't want Victor to leave his side, but he also didn't want to make him feel obligated to stay.

It wasn't until he actually saw Victor that he realised he truly couldn't give the man up. He longed so badly for Victor that he hadn't broken eye contact as they'd both ran along the opposite sides of the glass.

Victors arms felt like home.

Pushing down the nerves he asked Victor to look after him until he retired, tearing up when Victor replied "I wish you'd never retire".

Yuri smiled gently thinking about that moment. His hand still felt warm from Victors kiss. He was still smiling as his eyes fell closed.

*  
Victor shook him gently awake. It seemed so far to the front door and he envied Makkachins energy.  
Yuri wondered if perhaps he was sick. For a man who prided himself on his stamina Russia had left him exhausted. He'd been fine when they first designed the routine, fine when they'd added the additional elements but failed when it came to the execution.

Victor ended up helping him out the car, Yuri couldn't help but blush. Leaning heavily on Victor he let himself be guided inside.

Immediately he was relieved to find that Minako and the others weren't there. He knew he had a huge lecture coming but right now he just wanted to curl up with Victor.

As far as lovers went things were going well. Well as well as could be expected. When they had first had sex Victor had soothed him through it, he had no idea how bad it would hurt. Since then they'd only had sex twice. Both times Victor had been hesitant to touch him, from fear of hurting him. Yuri had been all but forced to beg for it while blushing deep red.

Tonight was no different, he'd made his decision and Victor his own. He wanted to hurry up and feel connected with him, but his body had other plans. It was frustrating.

Victor helped him into his room before kneeling in front of him. Gently he unlaced his trainers and pulled them off, followed by his socks. Yuri stared in sleepy horror while Victor kissed both insides of his ankles. Slumping backwards he covered his face with both hands. Victor was to damn cute for his own good.

Laughing Victor slipped up, loosening Yuri's pants before pulling them down. This time he pressed kisses to the insides of Yuri's thighs.

Finally Victor moved up and removed Yuri's jacket and shirt. He let his hands roam up and down Yuri's firm chest, only stopping to poke at the tiny mound of fat just above his underwear.  
"Did someone have too many treats in Russia...?"

Victor laughed and kissed at his belly making Yuri squirm and giggle. 

He couldn't stop the loud yawn that fell from his mouth afterwards.

He felt the bed dip and Victor move, soon he was being half lifted and laid back down so he was actually on the bed completely. He smiled sleepily at Victor and have himself over to the sweet call of sleep.

**  
Waking up it was still dark outside, Victor had spooned up behind him and Makkachin in front. He wanted to lay there and enjoy feeling so loved but his stomach was rolling making him feel queasy.

It was a challenge to slide out without disturbing either of his loved but Yuri was pretty proud when his feet his the ground. The smile that had just started to form on his lips twisted and he found himself running to the toilet. Emptying his meagre stomach contents he frowned. Now was not the time be sick.

He had to be perfect for Barcelona.

He wanted to be perfect for Victors sake. 

*  
Everyday he pushed himself as hard as he could. Jumping over and over until his body screamed. Victor had to admire his boyfriends determination, even he couldn't keep up with Yuri's stamina.

But to Yuri it was almost hell. As the days went on he found it harder and harder to keep up, more than a few times he found himself vomiting, from what he assumed was exhaustion. 

Things finally came to a head when Yuri collapsed. 

He'd been feeling even worse than before when he'd pushed himself out of bed that morning. His head was spinning and his back throbbed, he knew he should tell Victor he couldn't train but didn't want to hurt him.

He'd tried to be cheerful eating breakfast but his heart wasn't in it, though if Victor had noticed he hadn't said anything.

When Victor went to get dressed Yuri took the chance to slip into the bathroom. He all but fell to his knees, his body felt like it was burning up and he didn't even have the strength to hold himself up as he started to vomit. Just as his world started to grey his last thought was how he'd let Victor down.

*  
Waking up Yuri was confused. This wasn't a ceiling he recognised. His head was still throbbing and his throats felt dry. He groaned in discomfort.

"Yuri?..."  
Victors voice sounded distant but he tried to force his eyes open again.

Pushing them open felt like a chore and his reward was being blinded by the bright overhead fluros.

"Hey...! You had me worried!"

He felt Victor lift his hand and press a kiss to the back. He winced as he felt something shift in his arm, looking down he realised he was on a drip.

"Victor... drip like..."

Victor looked mortified as he lowered Yuri's hand back down.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit... what happened?"  
"Mari found you unconscious on the bathroom floor... why didn't you tell me you were sick..."

Yuri waved his hand in dismissal, but before Victor could continue the doctor walked in.

"Mr Katsuki... how are you feeling..."

Yuri wanted to push himself up but he was just too tired.  
"Really tired and my head's pounding..."

He closed his eyes emphasising the fact all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Victor said I collapsed... but I don't remember it... just not feeling to great when I woke up..."

He felt Victor squeeze his hand, obviously Victor speak for he was going to get it later.

"You were severely dehydrated when you were brought in, and your blood tests show a nutrient and mineral deficiency, given the fact your pregnant you really should be eating and drinking more"

It took me a moment before I shot up, eyes wide open. I immediately regretted it and slumped back onto the pillows. My head throbbed even harder.

"What do you mean he's pregnant? He's male... last time I checked he wasn't supposed to be able to even get pregnant..."  
I winced from how loud voice was.

"Victor... shhh... head hurts..."  
"Right... sorry..."

"As I was saying, I take it you didn't know... surely the symptoms would have presented by now"

"Yuri have you been hiding things from me again?"

"I take your silence as a yes"  
Fuck now I was in even more trouble.

"We're going to have you stay overnight in the drip and have a nutritionist come and talk to you about improving your diet"

I nodded and Victor squeezed my hand again.

"I'll be back later also to check on you, so try get some sleep"

*  
Victor waited until the sound of footsteps faded before launching into his lecture.

I'd expected anger not sadness in his voice. Trying not to hurt him I'd hurt him even more.

"Yuri... why did you hide this from me?"  
I swallowed hard. I didn't want to have this conversation and it's not like I knew I was pregnant.  
"Your face says you didn't know... but you still should have told me the second you started feeling sick"  
He pulled his hand away and tears started to well.   
"I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you..." I dissolved into sobs, it did nothing to improve the throbbing in my head.

I groaned again from the pain and then jumped as Victor placed his palm against my forehead. It felt wonderfully cool.

"You're lucky your pregnant... I'll let it slide for now... but when we get home I expect some answers"

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood but all it did was make me sob. I didn't want to be pregnant. What kind of joke was this and how could Victor just accept it. The doctor hadn't even bothered to explain it. Maybe he didn't believe I didn't know and thought this was all intentional... and fuck... what about the Grand Prix! There was no way I wasn't competing! And then there was Victor he'd only just agreed to stay by my side until I retired. With so many thoughts I drove myself into a panic attack.

Victor was trying to calm me down, he rubbed my arms and tried to get me to open my eyes and focus on him. 

As my breathing finally started to settle I realised he was still repeating my name trying to get my attention. 

"S'ok... just need sleep"

It wasn't totally untrue. All this crying had increased the throbbing to the point I was feeling nauseated. I let myself fall back to sleep.

*  
The next few days were a mess. Doctors tests, explanations, results, scans and blood tests. Apparently my pregnancy was some freak accident but as long as I started eating better everything was going to be ok. I was also given medication for the nausea which I was more than happy to take.

Victor stayed by my side the whole time. He seemed to be ok with it all, well better than I was. I didn't want to tell him I didn't want the baby, I already felt like I'd fucked up his life as it was.

*  
I tried to keep my tongue but when Victor started fussing I lost my cool. I hadn't meant to but next thing I knew I was screaming at him, I felt like a crazy person. I was probably scaring the taxi driver. When I finished I slumped back in the seat waiting for Victors reply but instead the cab fell silent.

We still weren't talking when we arrived back at Yu-topia.  
Getting out the taxi I stormed off leaving Victor to pay the driver. What I really wanted to do was go skate and forget everything but I also wanted a hot shower and to sleep in my own bed.

My mind was so focused on that thought I'd forgotten about the fact I'd have to tell my parents they were going to be grandparents. Fuck. They were going to be so disappointed.

Mari smiled when she saw me walk in but soon she was looking about as happy as I was. Walking past her I pushed the hospital summary in her hand and retreated up to my room. The shower would have to wait. She'd show mum and dad and I needed some space before getting told off yet again.

Collapsing on my bed I hear Makkachin scratching on the door. I felt mean ignoring him but I didn't want to see anyone, even the beautiful puppy.

Rolling on to my back I pulled my shirt up and my pants slightly down. For weeks now I'd been looking the small mound thinking it was fat. It'd disgusted me to no end. To think that I was pregnant... it still didn't seem real. Placing my hands over the mound I tried to focus on what it really meant.

This was going to change everything. If I did carry to term then he'd have to quit skating. If I quit skating then Victor would leave. I asked him to take care of me till I retired and now I was going to have to. It fucking hurt.

*


	2. 2

*  
I couldn't stop crying. My hands gripped the small bump even harder and I longed to be able to pull it away.

This wasn't what I wanted. I had failed Victor so badly in Russia and now with my last shot of redemption approaching I had to be at my peak. I had to show everyone who hated me, who laughed at me and blamed me, that I hadn't ruined Victors life.

It was like I could physically feel the pressure crushing down on my chest. 

Letting the mound go I rolled onto my side, pulling my knees up I curled into myself as tight as possible. My sobs only grew louder and I cursed my own weakness.

*  
I was still curled up when Victor came to check on me. I hated myself for snapping at him earlier and I hated him for being kind enough to care about me despite it. It would be so much easier if he would just hate me. If he was the one who cast me aside.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he placed his hand on my shoulder.   
"Yuri you should come down to the kitchen... everyone's worried about you..."

I moaned and wishing I could disappear. Mari would have already told mum and dad by now, how was I supposed to face them.

It was like Victor knew my concerns as he gently rubbed my shoulder telling me that no one was angry, just worried. All I could do was shake my head.

Sighing Victor let go of my shoulder and I was sure he'd leave. Instead I felt myself being rolled over so I was half uncurled and staring into his eyes. He looked so tired and my heart broke that little bit more.

"Yuri... if I bring you something to eat will you eat it here? You need to eat better for both your sakes..." his hand shifted, coming to rest upon the small mound.

"Please... please don't give up Yuri... I'll be by your side..."

Sitting up I pulled him in close. I couldn't stop crying and was disgusted at myself knowing I was getting my snot and tears on his shirt. My fingers turned white from how hard I was clutching the flimsy fabric. 

I felt his arms wrap around me and he planted a kiss to the top of my head. 

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded against his chest.

*  
Victor came back with a bowl of rice, salmon and vegetables for both of us. My stomach wasn't keen on the idea of eating but I still forced the food down to appease Victor. He'd finished long before I had but didn't speak until I finally passed him the bowl.

The first thing he told me was that my parents had already talked to him about the pregnancy. They weren't disappointed or angry, just concerned knowing my own self destructive ways. 

It wasn't like my mental weakness was anything new. so I nodded.

Next he started talking about Barcelona. He said even though he knew how much it meant to me if I didn't want to compete that that was ok to. If he hadn't taken the bowl away already I probably would have thrown it. I asked Victor to stay by continue looking after me until I retired and if I wasn't competing in Barcelona I was basically retiring now. 

I shook my head. I had to make him understand how much I needed to compete. How badly I wanted that gold medal. How badly I wanted him to be there when I won. But none of those words would come out.

Instead Victor sighed before stretching out and pulling me against his side. With his angle being so off I ended up laying with my head in his lap instead.

Gently he ran his fingers through my hair and I snuggled further into him. 

He continued on, telling me that if he was honest he was scared. Scared to let me compete, scared to hear I was pregnant and scared I would leave him.

I tensed up as the last sentence fell from his lips. His fingers immediately stopped and I pushed myself up.

"I was scared too, scared you'd hate me and blame me for this..."  
I didn't need to explain we both knew what I was taking about.

"I was so scared you'd leave. I know I've failed you, and I know you're probably disappointed and just being nice... I didn't mean to ruin your life like this"

"Yuri you didn't... you've done nothing wrong..."

Once again I couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth  
"I failed you in Russia, I've failed you as a student, I've failed you as a boyfriend and now you're stuck with me, carrying this baby... all I've done in my life is fail. If this kid was smart it'd miscarry before being born to a failure like me..."

I would have kept going if Victor hadn't slapped my face. For a moment I couldn't believe he'd actually done it. Before I really realised what I was doing I was on my feet and running. I didn't even stop to put my shoes on, instead I'd stooped momentarily to grab them before I burst out the front door.

By the time I stopped my feet were tender from running on the cement path. 

Stumbling I forced myself to stop, I was too exhausted to even stand so slumped against the brick fencing of the nearest house.

My feet were a mess but I still forced them into my sneakers.

Tonight was bright, a near full moon hung in the sky and the breeze was cool. In my rush I hadn't grabbed my jacket and I could feel the cold of the brickwork sinking into.

Great one Yuri. If he didn't hate you before he would now. Hell he's probably already organising his flights back to Russia.

Moaning I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Why couldn't I have been like every other male in the world. Why was it when I tried so hard that it all fell apart.

"Yuri...!"  
My head snapped up, Victor had actually followed me... pushing myself up I tried to run but he grabbed me by the arm and it was clear I wasn't going anywhere.

I started to shake and Victor pulled me against him. I really hated being so weak.

"Let me go Victor... please I'm begging you..."  
"Idiot, I told you I wouldn't leave you... I told you I hoped you would never retire! Yuri why don't you understand that I love you! God you're so frustrating. Yuri even before we found out you were pregnant I loved you, so please... please have faith in me..."

Victors words were rushed but sincere. I felt so ashamed for what I'd said and thought. 

"Even though I'm scared... I can't think of anything more incredible than starting a family with you... so please don't push me away..."

I nodded against his chest. Why was this man so amazing. I shivered, the night air on top of my physical and emotional exhaustion caused my knees to give out, Victor caught me as I slumped, and somewhat awkwardly picked me up "bridal style". Burying my face into his chest I hid my embarrassment as we walked in silence.

"Victor..."  
"Yuri...?"  
"We're really going to be parents...?"  
"Mhmm can you imagine how cute a mini Yuri is going to be..."  
I shook my head  
"Nooo... a mini Victor would be cuter... I've never been cute but I think you'd have been adorable as a baby..."  
Victor sighed  
"Yuri I don't think you realise how cute you really are, so when you run yourself down like that... it's like you're insulting my sense of taste..."  
I had to smile only Victor could say something like that and think he could get away with it.


	3. Barcelona prt1

***  
Barcelona was beyond hard. It was a nightmare.

The second Yuri had set foot on the plane he'd been sent scrambling the toilet. The whole cabin stank like recycled air, well it probably didn't really stink it was just his overly sensitive sense of smell.

Victor couldn't help but since, feeling his lovers pain.

Yuri had returned only briefly to his seat for take off before running back to the toilet. He was gone so long that Victor wound up having to go check on him.

Yuri was curled up around the toilet bowl, his body heaving trying to throw up but there was nothing left. Tears were streaming down his face and small whimpers fell from his lips.

Slipping back out Victor went on the hunt for a stewardess, Yuri was obviously in pain and if this continues he risked dehydration. Locating one he asked for a few bottles of water before making his way back to Yuri.

Slipping back into the tiny space Victor locked the door behind him.

Yuri looked so broken and fragile that Victor wondered if he'd done the right thing even letting him set foot the plane.

Gently he soothed his lover, getting him to sit up he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Handing Yuri the water he got him to take a few small sips. Yuri was practically falling asleep, obviously beyond exhausted. Flushing the toilet Victor helped him up. He supported Yuri while he rinsed his mouth and then helped him back to their seats.

Yuri moaned quietly both hands holding his throbbing head. He'd just started to finally relax when turbulence sent him scrambling back to the bathroom.

Unfortunately the whole flight continued in a similar matter. Yuri was staggering badly by the time the reached security. Victor hated seeing him like this, there wasn't anything he could do to help.

Yuri fell asleep in the taxi and Victor hated waking him when they finally arrived at the hotel. Half carrying his lover they checked in.

Yuri's knees finally gave out in the elevator and he weakly tried to apologise but Victor wouldn't hear it.

Yuri buried his face against Victors chest in shame as his lover was forced to carry him bridal style down to their room. Victor even had to make a second trip back for their cases.

*  
Yuri's migraine kept him from sleeping peacefully. Victor hated the small whimpers that fell from his lips. Even after taking panadol Yuri was still clearly in pain and Victor wasn't sure what was safe to give him for it.

In the end Yuri finally drifted off just before sunrise. 

*  
Victor let him sleep the day away. They'd arrived a few days early anyway so it wasn't like they were pressed for time. Originally Victor had hoped to do something romantic with their limited free time but watching Yuri sleep wasn't that bad either.

He loved the way Yuri's hands would drift down to his belly in his sleep. He already had hundreds of photos of Yuri, but Yuri had banned him mentioning the pregnancy to anyone so he forced not to post them. He couldn't wait until it was all made public.

Yuri may have thought he ruined his life but Victor had felt dead inside for so long. Things weren't always perfect but Victor had never been happier. If he could change one thing he'd wish that Yuri could see him the way he did, feel the way he felt and that he'd understand that Victor always loved him even when he couldn't love himself.

Yuri's phone started to ring and Victor scrambled to answer it. Flipping it open it was a message from Phichit wanting to know if he wanted to meet up for dinner (and of course Victor was invited). He knew Yuri would still bring pretty crappy later on but still texted back that yes both of them would love to. Yuri had really lucked out having this kid for a friend.

*  
Victor let him sleep until 5pm. They were due to meet Phichit in the hotel lobby at 7.

Despite sleeping all day Yuri still felt exhausted. He also felt guilty the Victor had wasted a whole day. But on the plus side his head was no longer pounding m.

Standing in the shower he enjoyed the way the hot water washed away the fatigue. He enjoyed it even more when Victor slipped in with him. There was nothing sexual behind it, just simple kisses and touches comforting each other. Victor even washed his hair for him, which was something he secretly loved.

Getting out the shower Yuri wrapped the hotels fluffy white towel around his waist before wiping the condensation on the mirror so he could actually see. Turning sideways he looked the bump. In the last couple of weeks it had grown a bit bigger and because of it he'd even had to change both his costumes. Victor came around and knelt in front of him pressing a kiss to the mound, Yuri couldn't help but blush.

*  
Dinner that night was noisy. Phichit talked pretty much non stop and just like Beijing he'd invited everyone else, although Celestino and Chris were the only two who actually showed up. When Chris arrived the whole mood shifted, he spent the whole night trying to get under Yuri's skin by flirting with Victor. Yuri didn't take the bait so Chris had been forced to finally try the direct approach and laid into him over his Russia performance and how he'd been surprised that Victor hadn't let him. This led to a yelling match that made the whole restaurant stop and stare. Phichit tried to calm them both and Celestine let out a snore, he'd once again drunk until he'd passed out.

Ignoring the now yelling men Yuri pushed back from the table. He secretly loved that Victor was fighting for him but was to embarrassed to stay. Phichit left with him.

Walking back to hotel room Phichit took the time to talk to Yuri about what was going on between him and Victor. Yuri blushed straight away and Phichit let out a whistle.

Outside of the family Phichit was the only one he'd told that they were officially dating. Although he knew it was the best not so secret secret around.

Yuri had missed talking to Phichit like this. Phone calls and FaceTime just weren't the same. Making up his mind he invited Phichit in. 

Phichit was a little confused as Yuri sat him down and swore him to secrecy but his curiosity obviously got the better of him and he nodded. Standing back Yuri pulled in his shirt to reveal the small baby bump. Phichit let out a gasp, obviously not sure what to say.

Sliding his shirt back down Yuri sat down on the bed next to him, he waited until Phichit had regained his usual bounce before launching into explanation. Phichit sat there wide eyes shining. 

Victor came back just as Yuri had finished explaining,  
Clearly pissed over Chris. Phichit scrambled to his feet quietly promising Yuri he'd keep his secret before letting himself out.

Yuri felt relief that he had someone else to talk to about it. 

Laying out he listened as Victor disappeared into the bathroom. He took the time to kick his shoes off and strip down for the night. Even if he'd slept all day he still had training tomorrow, so sleep was his current number one priority.

Victor came and slid into bed with him. Yuri found feel how tense his lovers body was. Taking Victors hand in his he laid in on his belly, smiling softly as he felt the tension draining out.

"I'm sorry I left you with him..." Victor shook his head, turning so he could look at Yuri's face.  
"It's not your fault Chris is a jealous idiot..."  
Victor leant in a pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips, Yuri's immediately deepened it, he loved Victor but hated when he mouth tasted like vodka... 

Moaning into it Victor slid his hand up and cupped Yuri's face. Yuri's heart skipped a beat.   
"Yuri I want to touch you ok..."  
Yuri nodded.

It'd been so long since they'd actually done anything beyond kissing and touching, and Yuri had to admit some part of him was frustrated.

Pushing Victor back onto his back he climbed onto him, so he was straddling his hips. He figured since Victor had put Chris into his place he kind of owed him.

He rubbed up against Victor as he licked and sucked at his throat. 

Sliding his hands down he tugged at waist band of Victors underwear, freeing his erection. He loved the way Victor started to moan as Yuri gently stroked him. Sliding back a little Yuri freed his own erection before rubbing them both together. He knew they wouldn't be able to have sex tonight... not with training tomorrow but it wasn't like they still couldn't relieve some stress together.

Reclaiming Victors mouth with his Yuri started to jerk them both off together. His motions were a little awkward but Victor wasn't complaining and seeing it had been so long it didn't take long until they both spilt over his hand.

Even that had left him exhausted and he didn't complain as Victor rolled him over onto his back. He could see how hungry Victor was for him and hated knowing he wouldn't be able to fulfil him completely. 

Laying there he let Victor clean them both up. His eyes started to close as Victor pressed another kiss to his lips

*  
Training the next day was horrible. Victor had forbid Yuri from doing any jumps and Yuri had snapped over it. He was also frustrated knowing Victor was right. He needed to conserve as much stamina as he could for tomorrow's short. 

By the end of it he was panting hard but his whole body felt alive. He loved it when Victor watched him and that was all he needed to keep pushing.

*  
After registering Victor had left him to talk to reports so Yuri was wandering the corridors trying to find somewhere private to stretch. Somehow he'd still not come across Yurio and wondered what personality he'd meet when he did. The way Yurio had sort him out in Russia had touched him but he honestly wasn't expecting that result here. They were both here to win gold!

His stomach rolled and he was forced to find the nearest toilets. He barely made it before vomiting hard.

Hearing the toilet next door flush he prayed that whoever it was would just wash their hands and leave. Unfortunately for him it was Chris.

He was heaving again as Chris pushed the stall door open. Yuri didn't even bother turning around.   
He could hear Chris laughing at him and it fucking stung. His hormones were already all over the place today and this was the last thing he needed right now.

He tried to ignore Chris's usual criticisms over how he'd taken Victor away but when Chris actually called him a fat pig Yuri couldn't help the tears that started, and he didn't even realise his hands had moved protectively to his belly. Chris was still laughing when he left.

Yuri stayed there for a long time trying to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop. Stupid hormones. He was so out of it he didn't even here Yurio come in or the way he peeked around the door.

 

Yurio said nothing. He didn't know why Yuri was crying on the floor only that he didn't want to compete against a Yuri that didn't have his head in the game. Stalking off he went in search of Victor, who was still talking to reporters. He didn't bother saying as he grabbed Victors wrist and pulled him back along to the bathroom. 

Victor heard the sobs and moved away leaving Yurio at the door. Yuri was curled up into a ball, his hands firmly clutching at his belly. Victor panicked.  
"Yuri... are you ok? It is the baby...?"

Victor hadn't realised Yurio was still standing in the doorway and Yurio felt like he'd just been hit with a truck. The piggy was pregnant? He was about to step out when he heard Chris and JJ talking, their voices becoming louder as they came closer. Yurio was stuck. While he might take Victor and Yuri over the other 2 any other time, at the moment he wanted nothing to do with whatever they were talking about. 

He could hear Chris telling JJ how he'd reduced Yuri to tears and he heard JJ laugh. He felt disgusted at him. Watching them come he waited for the right moment. Stepping out he took an extra step causing Chris to trip with confusion. He shrugged off the angry glare he got and walked away. Seriously Chris was supposed to be 25 but there he was running to a 19 year old. So pathetic.

*  
In the bathroom Yuri had finally calmed down. He assured Victor that nothing was wrong with the baby it was just hormones. Victor still pulled him in close. 

*  
Yuri was still banned for jumping in the warm ups but today he listened. Between vomiting and crying he was already fatigued and had no idea how he was going to make it through his short.

Coming off the ice he let Victor guide him away and sit him down. His whole body was shaking and Victor was frowning.

"Yuri it's not to late, you don't have to do this"  
Yuri shook his head  
"Victor we've come to far for talk like that. I can do this. We can do this. Just don't take your eyes off me"

Otabeks name was announced over the speakers and Yuri closed his eyes.  
He hadn't skated against Otabek before but had watched his routines online. It was no wonder that they called him the dark horse the way he moved was perfect.

Victor stayed squatting in front of Yuri, he took his hands and tried to be reassuring. As the crowd went wild Yuri opened his eyes, Victor could see the panic.

"I wanted to save this until after your performance. Stick your hand out of me"  
Yuri watched as Victor pulled out a small gold ring. Tears came to his eyes.

"Think of this as a good luck charm" he watched in shock as Victor slipped it on his finger.

"I'm not leaving your side Yuri and I'll be watching you the whole side. This is ring is that promise... understand?"

Victor pulled him up and hugged him  
"The rest will come tomorrow when you win that gold. Now go seduce me all over again"

Yuri was still in nervous shock as he skated out. He pushed away all his fears and concentrated on Victors words.

As he skated his moves were confident and perfect. His body moved showing Victor just how much he wanted and loved him. Even though he was pregnant he felt incredibly sexy as he danced and hoped the crowd would feel it too.

When he finally finished he looked straight to Victor who had was standing shocked. Skating over he smiled shyly he half wanted Victor to jump on him and kiss him again but knew he'd be getting hugged instead and that felt just as good.

Victor pulled him in close and Yuri could feel that his lover was hard. A moment of thrill passed over him. He'd done that. 

Walking over to get the score he felt the effort Victor was putting in to walk normally and had to resist the urge to laugh. 

112

Even Victor couldn't believe it. Otabek had scored 114 but Yuri really didn't care. They'd both set the bar high and hoped it would be enough.

They left almost as soon as they could. Victors eyes were wide with desire and Yuri wanted him just as bad.

Arriving back at the hotel Victor swept Yuri off his feet in the elevator and carried him down to hall to their room. 

Throwing him down on the bed he took complete control kissing and biting at Yuri's exposed flesh.

It didn't take him long to have hem both named and Yuri moaning his name. Even though they both knew it was a bad idea neither wanted to stop.

When Victor finally pushed into him Yuri nearly came on the spot. Last night had only temporarily appeased the itch they'd felt.

Victor tried to be gentle but Yuri's moans drove him over the edge. Yuri had no idea how incredibly fuckable he'd looked today. It was borderline pornographic.

With a cry they both came hard. Victor slumping forward, trying to hold himself up with shaking arms.  
Pressing their foreheads together he stared into Yuri's eyes.

*  
Helping Yuri up he half carried him to the shower to clean him. Gently he washed Yuri's body from head to toe, kissing and licking the areas he deemed clean. 

When he was done he looked up to realise Yuri was playing with the ring on his finger.

Standing back up he planted kisses on Yuri's stomach, while smiling happily.

"Victor..." Yuri stammered out his name and it took a moment to realise his lover had gone pale. Immediately he turned the water off and helped Yuri out. He paused just lone enough to grab a towel before manoeuvring him back over to the bed.

I tried to ignore the fact it was a complete mess as he sat Yuri on the side. Immediately Yuri lowered his head between his knees

"Yuri... what's the matter"  
"It's nothing... just too much at once and the water made me feel faint..." Victor could swear he sensed guilt in Yuri's voice but pushed it aside. Instead he walked over to the minibar and pulled out a bottle of water for him.

Yuri gratefully accepted it as he slowly sat back up, he could feel Victor watching as he took small sips.

Yuri's phone started to ring and Victor went off to find it. Placing down the bottle of water he started playing with the gold band encircling his ring finger. He wanted to ask Victor what exactly it meant, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to just know.

Coming back in Victor was frowning.  
"What's wrong?"  
Victor shook his head  
"Phichit texted through the scores. Your 2 points behind Otabek still, in second place. JJ is one point below you and Phichit 3"

"What about Yurio?"  
"Tied with Phichit at the moment"  
I frowned at the fact that Yurio hadn't managed to beat JJ today but soon smiled again realising Chris was last. 

The smile soon turned into a yawn and Victor raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright I'll order dinner... just lay there and wait ok?"  
I smiled again... I mean where else was I going to go? Pulling the flat sheet over the still damp sweat I was silently relieved that there were no wet spots. It was to hot for a blanket so I let myself drift off with just the towel around my waist.


	4. 4

*  
The next morning was rough. I'd woken up at 3am feeling nauseated. Victor was soft snoring in my ear with one arm protectively wrapped around my belly. He shifted in his sleep, pulling me closer.

That's all it took. I was less than gentle as I shoved away from his grip and bolted to the toilet. I was tired of vomiting!

Every time I thought it was over another wave would hit and my body would shake and spasm from the effort.

I had no idea how long I'd been stuck in here but it was long enough for Victor to seek me out.

Taking one look at my disheveled state he'd turned and left. My hormones caused me to burst into tears straight away.

He returned with a foil pack and a bottle of water. Sitting behind me I relaxed back into his body. Taking my hand he popped out 2 pills into my palm. Anti nausea. I could kiss the man.  
I sipped the water and downed the pills, closing my eyes I prayed they'd hurry up and kick in. I was already exhausted and today was so not the day for this early morning crap.

Victor ran his fingers up and down my arms, trying to provide at least some small comfort. 

When my stomach had finally settled he helped me up and into the shower, I wondered if I looked as bad as I felt.

Standing in the small space I rested my head against his chest while he cleaned me down. His fingers felt heavenly.

*  
By the time we got out it was already 5am. I wanted to close my eyes and wake up when this was all over and I'd won him gold. Instead he helped me dress and put me back to bed, promising to wake me in a few hours.

*  
You could feel the excitement from the crowd, it was practically electrifying.

The only thing more alive than them was my nerves. My whole body was shaking so badly that Victor had to physically hold me up. Phichit was the only one who knew my secret so when Victor was called for a press interview he took over.

Sitting down Phichit tried his hardest to calm me and down and make laugh. It failed miserably and I wound up sobbing on his shoulder. Even for me this was pathetic. I tried to push away but he looped and arm around my waist. I had no idea how I was going to get through the day.

I was so glad I was supposed to be skating second today. I wouldn't have had the strength to listen to the crowd cheering for everyone else first.

And then all to soon I was standing rink side with Victor. I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't. Victor pulled me in close and I wished I could freeze time in this moment.

"Yuri it's ok... you'll do great! And I'll be watching you the whole time. So show Barcelona our love and win gold!"  
I nodded against his shoulder.  
"Watch us... watch us win for you!"  
Pushing back I offered him a small smile. This was it! This was everything we'd worked for!

As my name was called I skated out to the centre, smiling large and fakely for the screaming masses. For a second my hand rested on my belly. We could do this. We would do this!

I let the music flood over me. My exhaustion was worse than Beijing and China combined. Everything hurt and spins and jumps made me want to vomit, but I forced it back down. I wasn't out here alone. This moment would decide the fate of all 3 of us.

*  
Victor could see it coming before Yuri even realised. He'd watched as his lover paled and could see the small tell tale signs that anyone else would miss.

JJ was already rink side. Which worked for him. He confused the hell out the Canadian as he demanded to borrow his skates. JJ relented clearly confused.

As Yuri landed his quad flip Victor was already starting out on the ice. As Yuri posed Victor could see his body shake. He only just made it in time to catch his now unconscious lover. The press was going crazy.

Carrying Yuri back to the rink side he sat down with his lover in his lap. Phichit had come running and helped take JJs skates off so Victor wouldn't have to let Yuri go. Victor offered a weak "thank you" before hefting up Yuri and walking off to find the first aid room.

*  
Yuri was thoroughly mortified as Victor filled him in. Hot tears ran down his face. He'd failed Victor. His body shook and his sobs intensified. 

Victor tried to soothe him, telling Yuri how beautiful and perfect he'd been. But his lovers gasp of pain silenced him.

Yuri curled around his stomach. His eyes wide in terror.  
"Yuri!"  
"Victor... something's wrong..."  
Victor snapped angrily at the medical staff to call an ambulance. He knew the stress and over exhaustion had been a risky combo for the pregnant man, he'd prayed nothing would go wrong. He tried to calm Yuri's shaking form while swallowing his own fears. His lover and his a baby needed him to keep it together.

One of the staff tried to help but Yuri only got more agitated and Victor wound up snapping at the woman, he instantly regretted it. Doubly so when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yuri come on... you need to calm down... think about the baby!"  
Victor tried to get Yuri's breathing under control but was still working on it when the paramedics arrived.

Initially they tried to tell Victor he had to stay but Victor wasn't having a word of it. Yuri was too far into his own world to realise what was going on, the had to give him a mild sedative and as Victor watched his lovers breathing finally calm and then even out, he found he could finally breathe again.

*  
The stress Yuri had put himself under had nearly caused a miscarriage, they were lucky it wasn't too late to prevent it. Yuri had been wracked with guilt when they told him, but Victor soon reminded him he needed to remain calm for he sake of their child.

Yuri didn't want to know the results of the Grand Prix and Victor respected his wishes. His lover had taken silver with JJ taking gold. He knew how much that would hurt Yuri, for such a kind person Yuri seemed to have no love for JJ at all.

When Yuri was finally released from hospital he was told struck bedrest for the next week and he wasn't allowed to fly for at least a fortnight. He was expected to come back for a check up before he'd be given the official ok.

*  
The week in bed was torturous. Phichit had come to visit but Victor had already told him skating was a banned topic. It was a little awkward but soon that was forgotten as they talked about baby things. Victor was relieved Yuri had a friend like Phichit.

Other than that one visit the week in bed was almost torturous. It would have been hell if Yuri hadn't been so tired he'd ended up sleeping through most of it, only really waking when Victor wanted him to eat or his medication was due. Part of him wondered if it was normal to be so tired seeing he was only a few months, but he kept his concerns to himself. He didn't want to scare Victor more than he had, even though he knew the Russian was more worried than he let on.

*  
The second week seemed to drag on forever. Even though he was allowed to do light exercise like walking, Victor insisted he stay in bed.

Yuri couldn't even shower in peace without Victor hovering just outside the door. It seemed to him his stomach had swollen even more and he'd have to buy new clothes soon. He wondered how much longer their child would remain a secret.

Yuri returned to hospital 12 days after his release. The smell made him queasy but he forced back the urge to vomit.

He tried to remain calm through all the tests, Victor hadn't been allowed to stay.

 

Since Yuri wasn't sure of the date of conception the nurse was kind enough to allow Victor to return for the ultrasound, so as to not upset him further.

Laying there he tried to ignore the discomfort of the cool gel, instead focusing on the warmth of Victors hand.

The pair watched the screen nervously not sure what they were seeing.

The nurse smiled as she looked at the screen. Calmly she pointed out their babies. Both with strong healthy heartbeats.

Both were in complete shock. Yuri was having twins and the fact that they were son clearly evident meant Yuri was already 15+ weeks.  
Neither man could believe it.

Printing the photos she went off to retrieve them, giving the couple a moment to themselves. As soon as she left Yuri started crying.  
Victor couldn't understand why he was so sad.  
Holding his lover close he finally got him calm enough Yuri started to apologise. He was scared Victor would be angered by the fact he was pregnant with twins. Victor on the other hand had to laugh. He was ecstatic.

Not one, but two babies from the man he loved. He wanted to shout from how happy he was. His enthusiasm finally began to rub off on Yuri and both were smiling like idiots when the nurse returned.

She wished them both well as she handed them the photos, before leaving. The doctor came in not long after. Yuri was cleared to fly under the condition he was to visit his doctor as soon as they got back. Yuri quickly agreed and the doctor soon had them signing the last of the paperwork.

Walking out of the hospital they were both still smiling. Confidently they walked down the street holding hands. Matching rings shining. Nothing could ruin this day.


	5. 5

Their flight was due to leave in 8 hours and Victor was worried.

Even though it had been over 2 weeks since the Grand Prix, Yuri was still yet to talk about it.

Hell he'd even given Victor his phone and asked him to keep it from him until he was in a better mental state. Since then Victor had been in charge on the daily updates to Yuri parents.

Looking over he smiled at his lover. Yuri was blissfully asleep with the sheet hand hanging off and his pregnant belly on display. Given how tired Yuri had been of late Victor had decided to let him sleep until the absolute last minute.

Fishing out his phone he scrolled through his social media accounts. The media was still hounding him for an official statement on Yuri's health, apparently the excuse "he has a cold" wasn't going to work. Scrolling back up the page he updated his status, saying that he and Yuri would be leaving Spain tomorrow afternoon. He hoped that would mean no annoying media at either airport.

Exiting the screen he pulled up his contact list, dialling Minako. He wanted to confirm the flight details with her one more time.

She must have been waiting as she answered on the second ring, immediately demanding an update on Yuri. Victor assured her that he was sleeping soundly and was alright which lead to her telling him all about the plans she had for a party for both Yuri's return and his silver medal.

Victor groaned. She didn't understand why Yuri wouldn't want a party. Especially given that he's now recovered from his cold. Despite his repeated stating of the fact that Yuri still wasn't up for a party Minako wasn't having it. In the end he wound up snapping. 

He knew she didn't know about Yuri's pregnancy and meant no harm. But still he found his emotions rising. Angrily he snapped the truth at her: how Yuri's was pregnant, how he'd collapsed and almost miscarried and the fact he still didn't know he'd won silver. Even though he did regret his harsh tone it felt like a little bit of stress had been lifted off his shoulders.

The line was quiet for a long time before Minako quietly apologised. Victor found himself apologising too. Chatting away he confirmed that she would pick them up from the airport and also collect both their bags. Victor wanted to avoid all media and not spend a second more than necessary there. After a few more minutes they both said their goodbyes.

*  
Victor found himself watching Yuri sleep for the last half hour before they needed to leave. He was truly an amazing man and Victor was proud of what he'd accomplished.

Finally alarm notified him it was time to and he gently woke his lover. Yuri's chocolate eyes blinked at him clearly confused before it finally clicked.

He allowed Victor to help him up and dress him before helping him down to the taxi.

*  
Yuri slept through the flight. And Victor spent the whole time worrying. The second they walked through the doors they were mobbed.  
"Mr Katsuki! Are you feeling better?"  
"Mr Katsuki! what was wrong?"  
"Mr Katsuki! How do you feel about coming second"

Victor cursed under his breath and pulled Yuri close to him. He could feel his lover shaking. The cat was out of the bag. Holding Yuri close to him he pushed through the crowd. 

Yuri's face had paled significantly and Victor prayed he wouldn't collapse. That would be the last thing he needed. Pulling out his phone he called Minako. She gave him directions to where she'd parked and promised to be along shortly with their bags.

*  
By the time they found he car Yuri was barely standing. Victor hadn't even noticed the tears running down Yuri's face. Shit.

Half hoping, half praying he tried the door handle, Minako hadn't remembered to lock her car! Victor promised to kiss her for it later and helped Yuri onto the backseat before sliding in next to him.

"Yuri, you need to calm down... remember what they said, you risk a miscarriage if you get to emotional and stressed again... come on deep breaths"

Yuri glared at him while trying to calm his breathing. His hands gripped at his belly protectively. 

Victor jumped when he heard the boot pop.

He heard Minako placed the 2 cases in the back and felt a little bad but Yuri was his top priority.

Reached over he slid the seatbelt over Yuri and clicked it before doing his own. Once done he pulled Yuri in close. His breathing was finally starting to calm.

Sliding into the drivers seat Minako was all smiles. Turning on the car she shot Victor a glance in the rear view mirror. He was completely focused on Yuri. He though how sweet it was Yuri had found someone like Victor.

*  
The drive home was long. Yuri still wasn't talking, instead he had his head resting on Victors shoulder and a form hold on Victors hand. 

Even Minako didn't know what to say. 

*  
When they finally reached Yu-topia Yuri started to move under his own steam. Quietly thanking Minako he walked off towards the front door leaving Victor to deal with the cases.

Minako scolded Victor, making him promise to fill her in completely once Yuri was settled, so Victor agreed to go meet her at the snack bar later. 

*  
Yuri was already in the shower by the time Victor struggled inside. He could only shrug at the concerned looked Yuri's family shot at him. He didn't know what to tell them. They all knew what Yuri could be like and that the pregnancy had only made him even more broody.

*  
Yuri was trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control. He was so scared he'd start miscarrying again, but at the same his mind was a mess.

Silver.

Silver wasn't gold!  
Silver wasn't how it's was supposed to go. Logically he knew he should be happy he even placed that but he felt like he'd failed Victor and their children.

As the hot water poured over his body he began to feel disgust. Disgust at his own weakness. He asked Victor not to tell him until his was ready but now he just felt lied to. Why was Victor even here still. Was it because he was pregnant? Did he feel trapped now? Yuri could feel himself starting to panic and forced himself out the shower. He would have stumbled and fallen if not for Victor being there to catch him. 

Victor immediately pulled him close but Yuri just wanted to be alone. Recovering his balance he pulled a towel off the rack and pushed past his boyfriend. He needed time to process.

Walking back into his room he was jumped on by an over enthusiastic poodle. He didn't mean to be he snapped at Makkachin. The poodle hadn't meant to knock him on his arse and didn't know why jumping on his belly was such a bad thing.

His heart began to break from the hurt look Makkachin was giving, his tail firmly between his legs.

Victor had come running, realising what had happened, grabbing Makkachin by the collar he pulled the scared pup from the room.

Yuri began to sob. He hated this. His stomach cramped and he panicked even more. He tried to push himself off the floor but sank back down with a groan.

"Victor!"  
His boyfriend was instantly by his side.  
"Yuri! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"  
Yuri nodded biting his lower lip.  
"Right, hold onto me while I help you up"  
Yuri obediently wrapped his arms around Victors waist and let him move him from the floor up to the bed.

"Yuri... I need you to slow your breathing..."  
It wasn't like he wasn't already trying.  
"I'm calling an ambulance ok... just keep breathing"

If he wasn't in pain he would have rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't about to stop breathing. Hanging up the phone Victor searched up some loose clothes for him and helped him dress.

*  
Once again Yuri found himself in hospital for 3 days. His obstetrician hadn't been impressed by the medical care he'd received in Spain or that he'd pushed himself so hard. 

This time he was sentenced to a month of bedrest and zero stress. He fucking hated it.

*  
Being stuck in bed was beyond boring. He'd pretty much given up all his social media and Victor wouldn't stop hovering. He'd even had to get Mari to kick him out for a few nights because he was feeling too smothered.

3 days in hospital  
1 week in bed  
1 week light duties  
3 days in hospital again  
And now 4 weeks of bed rest.

That meant he was approximately half way.

Maybe this wasn't supposed to be.

*  
Yuuko came to cheer him up. She'd been filled in about Yuri's pregnancy by Minako and knew his fears to well. Her pregnancy with the triplets hadn't been perfect.

Yuri finally felt he had someone who he could talk to properly about everything and found himself spilling it all to her.

It was more than relieving to know he wasn't alone and he wasn't crazy.   
His mood finally started to lift.


	6. 6

Victor was hurt and confused. 

Yuri had completely shut him out and he didn't know how to break down his walls again.

He saw the way Yuri was suffering and he hadn't been able to help, instead he'd been kicked out more than once by Mari. 

And the Yuuko had come over and Yuri had actually talked to her. It hurt. It felt like Yuri didn't want him here anymore.

When he thought about it had been since Yuri had learned he earned silver that things had started going to down hill.   
When Makkachin jumped on his belly Victor had seen how upset Yuri had been at scolding the dog, the boy was to pure for his own good.

He knew that Yuri had wanted the gold for him and that he felt he'd let Victor down, but with the ban on skating conversation he hadn't been able reassure Yuri that wasn't the case. He was more than proud of his lover. He just wished he could make Yuri believe in himself.

*  
Pushing himself out the bath he'd finally made up his mind tonight he was going to launch a sneak attack and climb into Yuri's bed. Yuri had kicked him out weeks ago and he'd obeyed against his will. But he was tired of sleeping alone.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he went off to claim his prize.

*  
Yuri was snoring softly, and Victors heart melted. How could a drooling snoring man be so damn perfect.

Making sure he was dry he let out a small silent prayer and slid under the sheets.

He moaned as he pulled Yuri against him. He'd missed this so badly. Sliding his hand over Yuri's stomach he sort out his boyfriends hand. He didn't even care they hadn't had sex in weeks, he just wanted to hold him close.

Yuri didn't stir so Victor settled down. He hoped his love for the man would be felt in his hold.

*  
When Yuri woke and found Victor snuggled into him he didn't know what to do. 

He'd been avoiding it for so long but every time he saw Victor all he felt was fear.   
Fear of rejection.  
Fear of abandonment.  
Fear of how much he loved him.

His body craved Victor touch but he didn't feel good enough for him. Instead he just lay there watching and waiting.

*  
Victor loved waking up to Yuri's face. He'd missed it so much and things had stretched so far he knew he had to talk to him now, or risk losing him forever.

Reaching out he brushed Yuri's hair back out of his eyes. He could feel himself smiling in contrast to Yuri's scowl.

Leaning in he pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips, but that only got him pushed back.

"Yuri... can we talk?"  
He saw the fear in Yuri's eyes. Fuck he was probably afraid Victor was about to break up with.

"It's about Barcelona"  
He didn't think Yuri could look more fearful and yet...

"I know you wanted the gold, I know how hard you pushed yourself and I also know how self destructive you can be..."  
He paused waiting for Yuri to process his words.  
"Yuri what you did that day was incredible. I could see the effort it was taking you to skate and still you scored so high. You have no idea how proud you made me. How proud you still make me! I can't stand to see you hurting and it hurts that you push me away time after time. In your head you've probably convinced yourself of something stupid... like that you aren't good enough or you've failed me... or that I'm only here because your pregnant..."

He watched as Yuri's eyes grew wet. His heart shattered as Yuri nodded.

Pulling Yuri close to him he rubbed his lovers back.  
"I wanted to give you space, we've both been so scared and i didn't want to upset again, but Yuri I love you. I'm here with you because you are my everything. I didn't know how to stop your suffering and I'm sorry I failed you"

*  
Victors words seemed a little messed up to Yuri. He felt so mentally weak, that it had come to this... but he also realised that even though talking to Yuuko had helped, the one he should have talked to was Victor, no matter how hard it hurt. 

He knew most of his worries came from the fear of losing their children so he'd kept it to himself. But he'd broken something in Victor.

His mind was so broken and he didn't know how he was going to find his way back, and the hormones didn't help. 

*  
Victor held Yuri close as Yuri finally confided in him completely. The words stung but the honesty refreshing.

At Yuri's insistence he talked Yuri though every thing he'd been thinking and feeling. His lover had sniffled and shaken with his words but when they were both done it was the best they'd felt since the ultrasound in Barcelona.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! Forgive me!!  
> It's ok if you don't like it because I don't either that much...
> 
> I just yeah idk... maybe I've been writing to much 

Yuri was now 8 months pregnant.

He had an ultrasound appointment this morning and Victor was already getting on his fragile nerves, but still he found himself being tugged out the door.

If he was completely honest he didn't want to go, instead he wanted to hide at home buried under a mountain of blankets. Instead of walking he'd been reduced to waddling. Something Victor found apparently adorable.

He knew his emotions were still fragile and was trying hard not to snap over everything. He just wanted to hurry up and give birth already.

Arriving at the clinic he slumped down into one of the less than comfortable chairs. Victor had already gone on to the reception to notify them of there arrival. Yuri hated this feeling. His feet were swollen, his hands were swollen and his nipples tender. Even the short walk had left his exhausted.

"Mr Katsuki!"  
He couldn't help but groan when his name was called. Victor hurried over to help him up. He hated that too. Relying on other people. He knew Victor must think him a total basket case and wondered why he put up with it all.

Yuri knew he'd been a shit boyfriend since Barcelona. He knew he was giving into all his fears and making things worse but he was so stuck in depression he didn't know what to do.  
Still he let Victor hold his hand as he awkwardly waddled into the examination room.

With the help of Victor he got comfortable on the examination table before pulling his shirt up. He hated looking at his swollen belly, the way the red stretch marks shone out it was almost like it would split at any moment.

As the gel touched his belly he flinched. Victor laughed. No matter how many times it'd been it still felt gross.

He waited anxiously as the image of his babies came up on the screen. As much as he loathed these appointments and as depressed as he was, he always found when he was actually looking at them he felt nothing but love and happiness.

They were half him and half Victor. No matter what was said or happened that tie would always remain.

*  
Walking home he concentrated on how nice the sun felt against his skin. How fresh the air was. Maybe he had been spending too much time hiding.

He found himself actually smiling by the time they reached the entrance to Yu-topia.

Victor helped him up and to his room. He struggled pathetically to free himself from his jacket. In the end he wound up sitting on the edge of the bed laughing like he'd gone crazy while Victor slipped it off.

He saw Victor turn to leave but reached out and took his hand. He could tell Victor was confused but still Yuri wanted to try. At least of today.

Pulling Victor closer he wrapped his arms around his waist. It seemed so long since they'd just touched and it had been months since they'd done anything sexual, he wondered how frustrated Victor must be feeling by now.

Letting go of Victors waist he shuffled back making space for Victor to share the bed.

He left Victor pull him down and curled up to his chest. He wanted to touch Victor more but didn't know what to say so instead made do with gentle kisses to his neck.

Victor moaned under the touch but did nothing to further the moment. Instead he left himself fall asleep.

*  
A month had passed before Yuri knew it. Every night Victor would sleep curled up with him. Hand resting against Yuri's belly.

Today would be the last ultrasound before he was due to be induced next week. He was terrified. Well excited but more mostly terrified.

Victor on the other hand was practically bouncing with excitement. Sitting there watching there twins squirm Yuri felt himself start to cry. This time next week they'd be a family of 4.

*  
The pain of the contractions brought him to tears. His whole body would shake from the strain. Victor tried to be supportive but Yuri didn't want to be touched, he wanted it over!

It felt like he'd been in labour for hours before he was finally completely dilated. They'd warned him that even with an epidural it was going to be rough. The male body wasn't built for birth but Yuri had flat out denied a cesarean.

Never in his life had he felt more unattractive and disgusting as he pushed. The sensation was beyond insane and the smell of blood made him head spin. 

Still Victor held his hand tight and tried to be some small comfort. He hated the way Yuri screamed with each push. 

As a small cry echoed in the room Victor felt himself begin to sob. He watched as the newborn was taken and cleaned, well did until he felt Yuri once again clench at his hand. His lovers face was flushed and his eyes dark, he was clearly beyond exhausted and Victor wondered what was going through his head.

Yuri's pants and gasps had softened though they still tore through him like the first round.   
He watched as Yuri pushed one more time and the second new born entered there lives.

Yuri's legs were shaking and tears streamed down his face. Victor had almost thought it was over until he felt Yuri bear down again. He'd been confused until he realised it was Yuri's body expelling the placenta and afterbirth.

Handing the couple their twins the nurse started cleaning and stitching Yuri. He knew any other time his love would be mortified but at this moment all that he could see on Yuri's face was amazement and love.

Yuki and Mina. They couldn't be more perfect if they'd tried.

*  
When Yuri was cleaned and resting back in his room with the twins he finally let Victor post the news on social media. He himself still hadn't had the courage to delve back into that world but Victor seemed just as popular as ever.

Victor was sitting semi awkwardly on the bed while Yuri lectured him about how dare he hold their daughter in the crook of one arm just for a better selfie. He called Yuri's name gently and pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips the second he'd turned to look at him.

The photo was a perfect moment of love and annoyance. Well love all over Victors face and annoyance from Yuri. It was the one they got framed and now hung in the nursery which used to be Victors room.


End file.
